The Outsiders Fanfic
by daniella.farras1
Summary: Will Daniella's fantasies of dating her childhood buddy, Ponyboy, ever come true.


I was sitting on the plane thinking to myself. I was gonna see my friends again! I was so excited to see Johnny, Pony-boy, Dally, Darry, Steve, Two- Bit and Soda! God I knew them since we were all kids but I was ten years old when I moved away. And now years later Im now 18 God time flies.

Soda was gonna pick me up at the airport, Like he always does. I finally landed I walked to the baggage claim and got my suitcase. I then saw Soda-pop in in the pick up line.

" gosh he surly gets prettier every-time I see him." I said to myself. I then wondered what everyone looked like with all the time thats past.

" Soda-pop!" I squealed running and hugging him.

" Daniella!" He hugs me laughing. " I missed you kid how was the plane ride." Soda asked smiling.

" It was good , I missed you too!" I said excitedly hugging him back.

"We are so excited that you were coming this year, Pony-boy especially." Soda said smirking.

I giggled. Not knowing that Pony-boy was anxious cause he liked me not cause he missed me. But that's just it he did miss me, like crazy.

Soda drove me to their place and I saw Darry and Pony-boy run out into the front yard.

Soda parked his truck and helped me out.

" Dani!" Darry and Pony squealed hugging me.

" Oh Goodness!" I said surprised as I hugged them back, nearly squashed.

"O-okay best friend cant breathe here!" I said.

"Oh! Sorry!" They said letting go.

" It's fine." I said smiling.

" I missed you so much!" Pony-boy said.

" I missed you too Pony." I said.

" So uh , How was your flight?" Darry asked.

" Good, All I was thinking bout was what all of us were gonna do these two weeks its gonna be so fun!" I said

" I know right!" Pony-boy squealed.

" Well I guess we could play ball like we used to, or chill with Dally, Two-Bit , Johnny and Steve." Darry suggested.

" That's a great idea Darry." I said smiling.

Pony-boy thought to himself.

Great, Just great. I don't think i'll ever be able to tell her how I feel shes always thought of me as a best friend and only a best friend.

I looked at Pony-boy.

" Hey you okay Pony?" I asked.

" Yeah Im good." He said.

" That's good." I said.

Pony then said in his head.

" yeah just perfect." he thought sarcastically.

Then Darry saw the look in his eyes.

" Pony-boy can I speak to you for a minute?" Darry said pulling him to the side.

" Darry Im not doing anything." Pony-boy said.

" Then why'd you roll your eyes at the idea of inviting our friends to see Dani too?" Darry asked intently.

" You know she's not just here for you Pony, she came to see all of us! Don't be so inconsiderate!" Darry snapped.

" I know Darry! I just...you won't dig it." Pony-boy said sadly.

"Try me, Come on Pony Try me."

Darry said lending an ear.

" I'm in love with Dani ... I always have been .. When we were younger and she moved away I was thinking about her all my life thats why I was even slipping my grades a bit last year.." Pony said.

" Pony-boy, I don't mean to burst your bubble but ... I think she might like Johnny.." Darry said with a frown.

" thats why i didn't like your idea Darry!" Pony-boy complained.

" Im sorry Pony-boy but your gonna have to give her an equal share and be fair when the guys are here, no funny business you hear me?"

" yeah alright.. Im glad we talked Darry."

" me too little buddy."

They walked back.

I looked at Pony-boy.

" is everything okay?" I asked.

" Yes I'm fine." Pony said.

" Come on boys lets play Basket Ball!" i said determined to win a game of basket ball against Darry and soda.

" Ooh Soda i think Dani wants to challenge us to a Basket Ball match?" Darry said just as hyped up as me.

" Id like to see her try you got the worst player of the family on your team Dani! I feel bad for you." soda said.

I glance at Pony-boy and say.

" he cant be that bad..."

Pony makes a practice shot off the back board and into a bush.

" I stand corrected."

Soda-pop laughs.

"Good Luck DaniGirl27 " soda laughed.

" jeez you're still making fun of my username on snap-chat!" I said protectively.

" No i think its cute." Pony-boy said.

" Aw thanks pony ." i hug him.

He hugs me back.

" Affectionate foul! Are we gonna play or are you two gonna smooch!" Darry teased.

" Darry!" pony and i cried embarrassedly.

Soda laughs.

" Now their both blushing what does that indicate Darr." soda asked.

" I think they both are secretly falling for each other." Darry called.

Then suddenly the stewardess woke me up for snack time and that we are nearly landing.

"Oh goodness! I dreamt of that?what would that tell me?.. Is Pony really crushing on me? " squeals.

" that would be awesome!" I said slightly dancing in my seat.

" Miss what would you like to eat?" the Stewardess asked.

"Oh uh.. Animal crackers please?" I asked her.

" Sure dear." she smiled as she handed them to me.

" By the way sweet pea we are going to be landing soon if you can id save those for later." she said.

" Uh.. Okay..." i said looking at her weird, she walks off.

" What? Im not that uncoordinated what does she think I'm gonna choke on a elephant cookie or something? Good gosh." I said in my head.

I then landed for reals this time and went.

I then saw Soda-pop for the first time in years and like my dream I did agree that he got incredibly hot, but all that aside... If Pony-boy was really falling for me then I was secretly falling for him as well.

"Daniella! Oh my god!" Soda said running over to me.

I hugged him tight.

"Soda-pop!" I squealed.

"How are you!?" I asked excitedly.

" Very well thank you." Soda said smiling.

" Here, lemme help you with that." Soda said taking my suitcase for me.

" Aw thanks Soda." I said smiling.

" No problem, So you excited to see the boys." Soda asked.

" Oh my god totally!" I said bouncing around.

Soda walked with me to the parking area.

" Dang Soda how far did you park?" I asked.

" Quit your gabbing or I'm gonna make you take YOUR own bag." Soda said smirking.

"Oh! Okay! I'll shut up!" I said smirking back at him.

" That's a girl." Soda laughs.

I smack him playfully.

" God I missed you." I said.

" I missed you too Bud." Soda said smiling.

We finally get to his car, and he puts my suitcase in the trunk of the truck. We then drive to his house.

" Eep! Oh my gosh! We're here!" I said squealing.

Soda laughs and helps me out of the car.

" Thanks Soda!" I hopped out of the car.

" Darry! Pony-"

Then suddenly they both come running outside like mad men to see if they would win to hug me first.

"Oh my goodness!"

Then Pony-boy gets to me first, I hug him tight.

" Oh Pony." I said hugging him.

" I missed you Dani." Pony-boy said.

" I missed you too." I said.

Darry then finished the race he didn't win by walking over.

I let go of Pony-boy and hugged Darry.

" How was your flight Kid?" Darry asked.

" Great! All I was thinking is that we all were gonna have so much fun." I said. I said letting go of Darry.

" That we are now that your here we're gonna play video games like we always used to do, and play basketball and maybe even have the gang over." Pony-boy suggested.

" That sounds awesome Pony-boy, I haven't seen the boys in so long."

I said in agreement.

" I think the other guys are inside." Darry said walking into the house.

"Oh my goodness! Seriously?!" I said nearly tipping Darry over to get inside.

Soda-pop laughs, as he brings my suitcase in and Pony-boy follows after him.

I walk in the house, I see Two-Bit and Steve in the living room.

" Oh my god you guys!" I said hugging them both.

" Yay! Dani's in the house !" Two-bit said high fiving me.

I high fived him back.

Then Steve hugged me.

They both said.

" How was your flight?" Two-bit asked.

" Just fabulouso." I said.

" That's good." Steve said.

Johnny walks in the living room.

" Dani!" He runs over and hugs me.

I hug him back.

" How are you Johnny Boy." I asked.

" Good you?"

" Great." I said.

Then suddenly I felt as if someone gave me a backwards hug.

" Dallas?!"

" Yeah?" Dally said.

I turned around and hugged him frontwards laughing.

" I missed you." I said.

" How was your flight." Dally asked.

" Okay boys to answer all your questions Yes my flight was good, the dang stewardess was a weirdo though." I said frowning.

" Well what she do?" Johnny asked.

" Yeah what happened?" Pony-boy asked in response to Johnny.

" She wouldn't let me eat my animal crackers on the flight cause I practically slept through the whole thing so she woke me and said we were landing soon and eat them later..." I said then Dally interrupted.

" So the chick thought you were gonna choke on the cookies and she said for you to eat them later?" Dally questioned.

" Yeah pretty much." I answered.

" Dweeb." Two-bit said.

" Totally!" Me, Pony-boy, and Johnny said agreeing.

" Haha! jinks!" Pony-boy and Johnny said.

" Don't even start." I said poking Pony-boy.

The guys all laugh.


End file.
